Snow is Falling
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: I am So sorry but this story is on hold. Please feel free to read the three chapters that are already here
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first cross over which is Kingdom Hearts and Hunger Games.

Snow is Falling Part 1

Sora woke up to find himself in a mysterious town that was abandoned. Or so he thought. He decided to look around and checked out the super market which was closed, The Clothes store which was also closed and the café which was Gasp… also closed. Then he heard a big bang.

"What the hell was THAT!?"

Suddenly a giant heartless appeared out of nowhere and attacked a house and pulled a little girl out

"AHHHH HELP ME!" The girl cried out.

"PRIM!" Another girl ran out of the house

"What is that thing?!" An older looking boy around the age of the other girl ran out of the house

"It's called a heartless!" Sora Shouted over the Noise of the house breaking in on itself.

"IT'S GOT PRIM!" The girl shouted and pulled out a bow and arrow. She hooked the arrow to the bowstring and let go. The Arrow went straight through the heartless and landed in a nearby tree

"What the Hell?! What happened?! My arrow went straight through it!"

"You can't hit a Heartless with any normal weapon! Only a keyblade has that power!" Sora Shouted as he summoned his keyblade. He started slashing wildly at the heartless and eventually to its arm releasing the girl named Prim.

Prim was falling down to the ground none of them would reach her in time

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Prim Screamed like mad quickly falling to her death

"I've got you!" A Figure said jumping to catch Prim.

The figure moved with bewildering speed and dived and caught Prim. The Figure had silver hair, very tall and about the same age as the boy and the girl with the bow.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted with glee. Riku put Prim down and gave his best Friend a hi 5

"Hey Sora! Glad to see I am not the only one that got sent here. Where are we anyway?"

"You're in District twelve" The older girl stated. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. Thank you for helping me save my sister Primrose. You can call her Prim."

"Katniss! Why do you have to introduce me to everyone we meet? At least you told them what to call me. Like Katniss said I'm Prim!"

The boy walked over. "And I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you! Your names are?"

"Hi my name's Sora! That is my Best friend Riku!"

"Yeah. Hi." Riku Said tiredly because of his epic dive to catch Prim

"Come into our house. You should have a rest." Katniss said.

They went into the victor's house because the old Everdeen house was destroyed. The Victor's houses were classy and totally stood out from the other houses of district 12. The house looked stunning on the inside and the outside.

"WOW! This House looks so good! Like it's fit for a champion!" Sora Exclaimed.

"That's because me and Peeta are Champions." Katniss said dully

"What?" Riku asked

"Katniss and I won the hunger games. A Game where each of the Districts had to choose one girl and one boy tribute and sent to the games. The games were won by the last one standing."

"WAIT A MINUTE! So you and Katniss were both sent to these games and you and Katniss had to fight 22 other peoples to the death?! How come both of you survived?!"

"Well they couldn't bear to be without the other. Hello Katniss and Prim. You too Peeta." A Figure with Snaky eyes and Raspy breath said.

"PRESIDENT SNOW!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Snow is Falling Part 2

A Hunger games and kingdom hearts Xover I hope you enjoy my greatest creation so far. IT LIVES! IT LIVES! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Note : I don't own any of the characters in this story and never will sadly apart from Brandon (What I thought I would be like as an awesome cyborg/Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from Yugioh/being a keyblade weilder/a time traveller and just an all-around boss :P) If I did own Kingdom Hearts I would give the king many, many, many more cut scenes and roles in the games. In fact the only time you can be mickey is if you beat all of the missions in 356/2 days.

Katniss POV

"PRESIDENT SNOW!" even when Peeta said that name it sent shivers down my spine. I Finally had the courage to ask

"Where is my mother and Haymitch?!"

"Oh they will be playing a major part in the newest Hunger Games!" He said emphasising the last two words.

"What!? You can't do That! That's completely unfair and aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Peeta shouted at him

"Well I had a little help coming back to life…"A black portal appeared and a bald figure with a brown coat and a grey beard steeped out he was wielding a weapon similar to Sora's just the colours were mixed up.

"XEHANORT!" Sora shouted and summoned his keyblade.

"HOW DID YOU GET KING MICKEY'S KEYBLADE!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Riku also summoned his keyblade

"Well, Well, Well, It's the 13th vessel and his dream eater. Well I'm sorry but we really need to be taking you all hostage now."

"Well how are you gonna…" Before Sora could finish his sentence Xehanort muttered

"Sleepaga" we all fell asleep apart from Snow and Xehanort of course.

Mickey POV

I woke up on top of a mysterious horn labelled Cornucopia. I hoped off and heard a big bang.

"Gosh, what was that?" I then heard a computer voice…

"Tribute 1 has been killed. Have a Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"What?! This is a game of survival?! What sick person would make this game?!"

"President snow, the evil dictator who we thought we had killed. Hello my name is Peeta. And you are?"

"Gosh, well I'm Mickey Mouse! But how do I know you're not trying to kill me?" I answered cautiously, prepared to summon my Star Seeker Keyblade.

"Wait your name is Mickey? Do you by any chance know a Sora and Riku?" Peeta asked

"How do you know Sora and Riku?" I asked with surprise.

"My friends and I have a camp set up with them. Come on I will show you!" Peeta replied.

I was surprised by his genuine kindness and followed him to his camp. On the way there, we were ambushed by a large boy wielding a huge handmade stone axe. I was too late to stop him from getting to Peeta.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

"what? Whoa!" He moved out of the way just being scrapped on his arm and I already knew it was going to get infected. Just then a bow obviously launched from a bow or crossbow struck the big kid in heart.

"What was that?" I asked Peeta

"That was Katniss." He replied as a 16 year old jumped down from the tree.

"who is this Peeta" She said as someone else fell out of the tree on his face.

"Sora!" I shouted

"Mickey! Me and Riku thought that Xehanort had killed you or worse." My friend said as we saw Riku and a 13 year old walked out of the camp.

"Your Majesty… I mean, Mickey! We were so worried about you! Glad to see Peeta found something better than Provisions, You!" My Friend stated.

Peeta POV

I felt weak already so much blood had escaped for my arm and it was already starting to get infected. I started wobbling around and eventually fell on the dirt below me. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Mickey saying 'Curaga' I wondered what It meant as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my tent with Katniss sitting beside me

"Oh thank god you woke up. I thought you were a goner but thanks to Mickey and Riku's healing spells you're okay."

I was relieved that my new friends trusted me enough to save me from my death. Right then I heard a bang.

"Tribute 7 has been killed. 3 out of 30 tributes have been killed. May the odds be ever in your favour."

"Had a tribute been killed When I was a sleep?" I asked Katniss

"Yeah. There was another death. It was Haymitch…"

To be Continued

Yes mickey is having a major Part in this series! He is definetly my fav kh character! Yes Haymitch died and there wil be a continuation.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow is Falling Part 3

Well we have lift off and a new chapter! This will have more Peeta and Katniss! Also look out for Flare the hedgehog! Just letting you know that this story is set before To love or not to love so no one is actually going out yet. Just telling ya! (When I said Brandon in the last chapter it is now Flare.) From yours truly Flare Hedgehog.

Peeta POV

"HAYMITCH IS DEAD?!" I yelled in confusion. How long had I been out?

"We hadn't even found him… The first night we found him dead before the craft came and took him… We, we couldn't save him (Sobbing)" Katniss started balling her eyes out.

(not literally of course although there are some random scenes in here so just letting you readers know.)

"Katniss don't cry about it. Haymitch was a great mentor and an even greater man, even If half the time when he was alive he was drunk. But He wouldn't want you to cry, he would want us to find a way to escape and live out our lives. Katniss. Just remember that I love you and will never leave you and neither will our friends." I Reassured her that everything will be okay just then Sora came in.

"Katniss! Peeta! Mickey has found a way to get out of here!" We hurried out of the tent I was still waking my legs up so Sora and Katniss basically had to carry my weight (Which is a fair bit because of his muscles if you haven't read the Hunger games and just came for the KH part…) so they were Exhausted by the time we reached Riku and Mickey.

"I was meditating trying to contact my mentor Master Yen Sid and Master Aqua, the reception was a little shaky because I did not have my proper keyblade so I asked for Sora and Riku's keyblades and then Faintly a keyhole appeared! I think it could be the way to Disney castle or out of the Arena! But we will need at least two more keyblades! We don't have enough Keyblades to get out!" Mickey was Angry that Xehanort had taken his keyblade.

"Could me and Peeta get a keyblade?" Katniss Asked

"WHAT?!" Sora, Riku and Mickey Shouted.

"That's Crazy!" Sora shouted

"But it's just so crazy that it might just work!" Mickey exclaimed with hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean mickey?"

"What I mean is that it will take all of our strength Sora and Riku too send them into a Keyblade forthcoming ceremony. The thing is that they only can go in one at a time. Are you guys ready to take this test?"

"If it means we can get out of here mickey, then I'm ready for it!" I said

"Okay Peeta! That's what I wanna hear! Katniss! Me Sora and Riku will be pretty worn out by getting Peeta into the exam so we will barely be able to fight so you and prim will need to guard the camp and then when Peeta comes back, he and Prim will do the same."

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"TRIBUTES 8, 12, 13, 25 and 28 HAVE BEEN KILLED BY TRIBUTES 1 AND 2! HAVE A HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

"2 Tributes killed 5 tributes?!" I said in surprise. Who were these mysterious 2?

"Okay Peeta! Ignoring the potential 2 killers, let's get you into the exam! Sora! Riku!"

"Okay Mickey!" They stuck there keyblades together and nothing happened.

"What Happened? Mickey? Katniss? Sora? Riku? HELLO? Why are you guys not answering?" No one moved at all.

"Because they have sent you into a keyblade forthcoming ceremony. Hello, my name in Xion! Nice to meet you! It's Peeta right?"

"Yeah. So Is this how I earn a keyblade? Do I have to fight?"

"No. Well… Sorta, but let's not worry about that right now! I have to ask you three questions! Answer them truthfully! Or else you can't continue! Question 1 What do you want most in life?"

"To be with Katniss"

"Correct! You must really like her a lot! Anyway, Question 2! What do you fear most In life?"

"Losing My family and friends."

"Aww… What a kind guy! Wish I had friends like you!"

"you don't have any friends?"

"Not really. My only purpose is really to judge whether people should get keyblades. Now that I think about I had some great friends. Their names were Axel and Roxas. Axel was like a father and mentor to us and Roxas was like the brother I never had. Actually, I do have a good friend I vowed to meet again someday. He was an orange 2 tailed fox, Tales his name was. He was so nice and I really miss him." I put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry. You'll see him again."

"Thanks Peeta! You're so nice! Okay 3rd Question! Who do you think needs help the most in your world?"

"You."

"What? Me? Why?"

"You really need a good bunch of Friends. I wish I could take you back with me but Katniss still needs a keyblade."

"I… I don't know what to say Peeta… But thank you! You have passed! You may know go back to your world.

"Bye Xion! I Hope to see you again!" I waved goodbye to my friend as A sword vaguely resembling a key appeared out of Leaves and wood then solidified. Everyone started moving again.

FLARE POV

I was skating through the forest with my little cousin behind me. His two tails were spinning behind him and he was barely catching up to me. I decided to give the little 5 year old a rest.

"You okay Tales?"

"Yeah. Just. Fine. Flare."

"You're getting tired. Hope on my back."

"Are you sure? Can you lift me with your arm like that?" He was right. It was going to be a challenge. My arm was cut to my bone and some of my wires were sticking out and had been cut. Blue sparks were shooting off of my arm and the little microscopic robots were scattered around trying to repair my body. Just then a Flaming log shot at us hit a tree and it caught on fire.

"Tales Get on! Use your keyblade to put out the fires!"

"Okay!" He summoned his keyblade of ice and put out the fire with snow. I was skating away with Tales putting out log after log and chopping any that got to close. There was a broken log and I jumped over it but then I jumped into a campsite with three guys each with a thing that resembled Tales' pointed at a girl and went through the middle of it. Every one stopped but me and Tales. We saw a girl.

"XION!"

"Tales?! It's really you!" She said giving my little cousin a hug.

"Who's this Tales?"

"Oh! My name's Xion! I guess you accidently got in the way of the keyblades pointing at that girl. I may as well give you the test instead."

"What? Is this what you did for Tales?"

"Yeah! I have to ask you three questions. Answer them truthfully or you can't pass! Okay? Question 1, What do you want most in life?"

"Umm… To live it to the fullest!"

"Okay! Question 2! What do you fear most?"

"Not being there for my friends."

"Correct again! Okay last question! Who do you think needs help the most in this world? This should be an easy and obvious one."

"Well me I guess. I mean… Because I have an arm that would fall off if it had the choice."

"Yeah that's correct! You now have the power of the keyblade!" I felt a strange tingling in my arm as a key shaped sword appeared made out of fire and solidified. I then decided to see if it was real or if this was just a dream. I pulled on it and it was real because it didn't break. I then used my amazing abilities and duplicated it.

"You made a second one?! Cool! Well I guess this is goodbye. Again."

"No it isn't Xion."

"Gasp! Master Aqua!"

"I will take over your position as the Key Giver and you can go to the real world to see your friends."

"Thank you so much Master!" She Gave Aqua a hug.

"Now go!"

Everyone started moving again.

Well that ends Chapter 3 of snow is falling! I have a keyblade now so I am even more kickass than before! (Which is saying a lot!) So I hope you all read and review my other stories and Please favourite and follow me and the stories! Bye!


End file.
